Hardwired (video game)
Hardwired is a game inspired by the HL2 mod of the same name and Deus Ex. Gameplay Hardwired has similar gameplay to Deus Ex and many sci-fi shooters. It has a cover system allowing you to shoot while prone, dive and roll behind cover. The game also has an advanced movement system that allows you to move over objects quickly and with ease. There is also realistic camera movement, bloom effects and motion blur to make the game world seem more real and immersive. Another good feature is the Focus ability (very similar to Bullet Time) that simulates time slowing effects in order to give the player more focus on enemies and make impressive killshots. Characters EGW Clone 2/Emmett - The main character in the game. EGW Clone 2 is an exact clone of Emmett Woods, the creator of his two experimental replicated clones. Clone 2 is just referred to as Emmett. He was made as an exact clone of Emmett Woods, with the same DNA and human capabilities as well as cybernetic additions and improvements to improve his strength and agility (including extreme endurance and the Focus ability). Emmett Woods - The other protagonist of the game. He was hired by a science agency to test the cloning process. He made a deal with the agency that his clone would become their soldier. His two clones were created in 2078, before the main year of the game as a test of his failsafe cloning mechanism that activates on death so that he would never truly die. EGW Clone 1/Commander Jackson - EGW Clone 1 is Emmett Woods' imperfect clone. His mind was unstable due to the cloning process, so escaped the science agency's underground lab and went on a killing spree. He then was captured by a race of Humanoid aliens codenamed as Overlords. Many years after, he was appointed as Commander of the Overlords and went under the alias Commander Jackson. Alexis Smith - The leader of the resistance known as the "Liberators of Oppression" and Emmett's partner. Her parents were murdered by the Overlords. She, like Axel and many other soldiers, has some minor cybernetic enhancements to improve her agility. She becomes a love interest for Emmet over time. Johnny "Axel" Coleman - Axel is the second leader of the Liberators. He is an impressive combat soldier with cybernetically enhanced strength. He is the person who wakes Emmett up from suspended animation. Gregory Kirmasov - A Russian sniper who works for the Liberators. He is obsessed with poetry and classical literature and is slightly mentally unstable. Sgt. Elijah Parson - An ex-military sergeant and a captain for the Liberators. Anna Parson - Elijah's wife and an esteemed scientist. Story The game begins with you controlling Emmett Woods in his non-cloned form walking in an alley hiding from the police. He is suddenly confronted by a mugger who points a gun at him. Emmett punches the mugger, making him drop the gun. He and the mugger get in a fight. At the end the mugger shoots Emmett to the ground causing him to bleed, but he slashes the mugger's throat with a piece of glass lying on the ground. Emmett lies on the ground bleeding, remembering the first time he ever killed a man, transitioning into a flashback. You control Emmett Woods almost 3 weeks ago. He is sitting on a bench near the city capital when a police officer orders him to leave. He remembers this man. He was the same one who killed his family in a police raid. Emmett rips away the officer's gun and shoots him in the head. In a fit of rage and lust for revenge, Emmett jumps onto a storm pipe and climbs up onto the roof of a building. He heads towards the Overlord Capital Building. He runs through the base killing workers and guards in a fit of rage. After realizing what he has done, he jumps out of a broken window, climbs down the building and runs off. You suddenly awake as EGW Clone 2 (Emmett) inside a large stasis chamber. You get out only remembering what happened at the capital building and before. Emmett sees the man who woke him up after the death signal went on his original human form. The man introduces himself as Axel. He runs Emmett through a course to get him accustomed to his new skills and to regular life. After the course, Axel takes Emmett to see Alexis. She shows him the Liberator base that used to be the science agency's lab. She gives him some weapons after the alarm sounds to defend the base from the Overlord forces. More coming soon... Weapons Pistols *P250 *Glock 19 *MP412 .357 *OVP-20 Laser Pistol SMGs *MP5 A5 *Steyr HMP-56 *XSG Type 40 Assault Rifles *LAR-298 Laser Rifle *AK-200 *M4A4 Tactical *Mk.20 SCAR Shotguns *SPAS-12 *Mossberg 590A1 *USAS 12 *MAG 7 Heavy Weapons *MG4 *OVH-Mk.5 Laser MG *RPG-50 Grenades *Frag Grenade *Flashbang *Plasma Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Singularity Collapse Device Category:Video Games Category:Games